dearesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast Track DnD Season 1
This article serves to quickly get you up to date on the story in DnD thus far by leaving out more trivial information and giving a straight forward outline. if you find any part of this confusing or wish to look into the story in more detail please go here. Season 001 ep 001 Dungeons and Devons: Bindl's Twisted Ambition - Metronome Overwhelming! OR The Trouble with Tribbles?! (also known as Pretend Men)(also also known as Who Killed?) In this Episode the party of Bork, Tripp and Wa Chuwan discover the body of a an elvish noble just outside an army encampment. Captain Havar asks for their assistance in solving the crime and after long say of investigation reveal that the shop keeper isn't who he says he is and is in fact a doppelganger. The team defeat the doppelganger who reveals a secret treasure hold in exchange for his life. The group are rewarded and set out to find the cave only to be sealed in by Izen, the Lieutenant of the camp Season 001 Episode 002 First Delve The group encounter their first dungeon which tests their fighting ability as well as their perception and greed.the group have to outsmart fairy rings and skull guardians alike to save themselves and make a small amount of gold along the way. The gang find their old pal Fizwidgit locked in a chest who joins the party. Sadly Tripp has to give up his starting item in the dungeon as they escape. Season 001 Episode 003 Hurt Barn Travel-weary and looking to relax the group stop by the Hurt Barn, a tavern with a whole host of characters which have no bearing on the story. Bork goes into the basement and finds a group of rats which he promptly kills before they complete a dark ritual. Bork unwittingly completes the ritual but is happy with his spoils. Bork shows the group a Flesh monster who appeared in the basement but when they try to see it again it has gone. The group trick some mercenaries into fighting the flesh monster under the tavern, one of whom becomes a flesh monster that the party defeat. The group figures it's time to move on, Wa Chuwan decides to head to Yop to deliver a letter he was given in the Tavern. Season 001 Episode 004 Next Stop: Yop part 1 of 2 The group discover the remains of the Hart Burn, a sister to the tavern in the previous episode which contains the body of Captain Havar from episode 1. The party make it to Yop and deliver the letter before taking part in a limerick competition, the prize for which is a stay at the Akriff Dagon Manor. The group win two out of three, dethroning the limerick king and winning their stay for the night. Season 001 Episode 005 Bork Grease. (Also known as DyD ee pee Cino} - ' '¡ Madre de Dragons!) part 2 of 2 Akriff Manor is a nice place but it becomes apparent that the building and family have some dark history. When the group sleep for the night they are awakened by an ominous thump. The group procure a wand of wonders from a chest in the house for use in their investigations. The group move towards the basement, through a trap door that was locked before and into a sewer which contains more flesh monsters. The party burn them as they make their way deep into the dungeon full of dead monsters such as mimics and goblins. Season 001 Episode 006 I Juggle! Part 1 of 2 The dungeon crawl continues. The group fight their way to the bottom of the dungeon where they meet a statue resembling captain havar. The party place a gem into his wrist which brings him to life. Havar explains that Izen tried to kill him and had evil plans. Havar's construct dies leaving the party to advance towards a raft down a narrow waterway, it is here the party kill a roper, a large squid monster which WaChuwan kills by pole-vaulting into it's eye. Season 001 Episode 007 Fairy Ring Shuffle 2 of 2 The Party continue their journey in the sewer where they finally have a show down with Izen and a flesh giant, The group defeat the flesh giant but Izen escapes, pinning the blame on the party. The group escape the sewer to the burning town of Yop. Season 001 Episode 008 Snow Son The party are told of a book that can help save the people of Yop who are the flesh monsters they have been fighting by an orc they saved in the sewers. The book is under the dwarven capital city inside the old city. The group head south and meet up with a group of travelling dwarves including Arlondo who introduces Tripp to Ralm. Fizzwidgit makes a snowman with such fortitude that the snowman came to life so the party adopted it and dubbed him Snowfando before continueing south to Ranrock. the group meet up with Footman Peters, a member of the camp in the first episode who agrees to help the group reach the dwarven kingdom with his horse and cart. The group stock up and make some questionable purchases. Season 001 Episode 009 This Hexahedron Makes Slaves The owner of the store in the previous episode presents the group with a riddle cube which the group easily solve and as a prize the owner allows the group to keep the cube. Outside the shop the cube produces a yelling wizard named Lorcan Bailar who agrees to help the party on their journey. The party continue south with footman peters until they are ambushed on the road by a group of Goblins and Wolves as well as a magical snow storm. Snowfando helps save the group with a magical orb inside his head. Fizzwidgit is badly hurt but the party manage to defeat the attackers. As bork clears the way Lorcan is taken back into the cube. Season 001 Episode 010 Conspicuous Stones and Hollow Bones The party approach the dwarven border and have more than a little trouble trying to cross the border into the dwarven kingdom but finally are given the go ahead on the condition that they use the fireworks given to them by Arlondo in the previous episode. The Lieutenant at the border control office advises Tripp that his new found god Ralm is not well liked in the Dwarven homelands and that Arlondo is a fugitive wanted for crimes that the Lieutenant rather not tell the group. Twenty minutes into the trip to the capital an explosion drew the attention of the party back to the border now burning and covered in bloody dwarf corpses that bork wastes no time in looting